This grant proposal requests a third year of support for the research project "Temperament and Personality in Early Adult Life", Project #MH-3133. This third year was an integral component of the research project when originally submitted, but only two years of support were granted. This limitation necessitated a limitation of the scope and depth of the data analyses and the implementation of the Specific Aims. Definitive data analyses will have to begine after six months of the second year at the latest. (Sample retrieval has been excellent, running at 90-95%). At that time the data collection will be limited to approximately 90 subjects, an unsatisfactory N for the multivariate analyses which are the key to the implementation of the Objectives of the project. This raises the danger the analyses will fail to identify significant correlations and relationships present in the data. In addition, the limitation to two years will eliminate a program of preliminary and exploratory analyses. With the range and complexity of our anterospective longitudinal data, which are great assets, such preliminary analyses are necessary to show general contours, establish general analytic forms and indicate hierarchial orders, which will make the definitive analyses more effective. Finally, sibling comparisons and a host of potentially valuable qualitative analyses will have to be eliminated. Within the restrictions of the two year grant cetain limited achievements will be possbile: 1) the development of a temperament questionnaire for the early adult period and the crrelation with the early childhood years (through not an analysis of the dynamics of consistency-inconsistency over time) and b) the sequential study of the ontogenesis, evolution and course of behavior disorders from early childhood to early adult life.